A Birthday To Remember
by Astrid7659
Summary: What happens when Theodore finds out about his father's past regarding his chilling childhood and adoption? Does he find out about Christian's dark past before he met Anastasia? How will Theodore react when everything comes out in the open? How will Christian handle it, will he come clean with his son? Find out how a father and son's relationship will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY CAME TO ME IN BITS AND PIECES ONE NIGHT IN A DREAM, AND SINCE THEN, I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO LET IT GO, UNLESS I WRITE ABOUT IT. **

**THE STORY TAKES PLACE DURING CHRISTIAN'S 50****TH**** BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION. THEODORE IS ALREADY AN ADULT, STUDYING TO BECOME A DOCTOR, AND IS HOME FOR THE SUMMER.**

**TO ALL MY READERS WHO ENJOY MY OTHER STORY, TEDDY'S MOMENTS, I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS COMING WEEK, AND THE FOLLOWING ONE SINCE I ALREADY HAVE TWO CHAPTERS HALF WAY COMPLETED.**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, E.L. JAMES DOES, I JUST ENJOY WRITING ABOUT HER CHARACTERS.**

**A Birthday to Remember**

…**..**

…**.**

"There's my favorite future doctor, how was work today Honey?"

"Exhausting, I honestly don't know how Grandma did it Mom, work is so physically and mentally demanding." Theodore tells his mother as he slumps down on the living room sofa.

"You can't say that Grace didn't warn you when she offered you summer internship at her clinic." She offers her son a wide smile as she gloats. "My son, Theodore Raymond Grey Steel, a future Oncologist. You're still planning to specialize in Oncology, right? Anastasia asks as she sits next to her son.

"Yeah Mom, Pediatric Oncology is still my career choice. It will take me longer to specialize in that field, but that's what I want." He simply states.

"Whatever field you decide on Ted, your father and I will support you a hundred percent. And I know for a fact that Grace supports your decision too, she is so proud of you son, we all are, but ever since you told her that you wanted to become a doctor, you know, follow in her footsteps, she's been walking on cloud nine ever since. She brags about you to anyone who will listen, every freaking day."

Theodore smiles in appreciation. "I know, it's so embarrassing, and by the way mom, grandpa looks great, looks like he lost a few pounds. It seems that retirement was a good choice for both of them."

"It sure was, especially after Carrick had that mild heart attack a few years back. They both take good care of themselves and keep very active with their charities. They love spending more time with all their grandchildren and they travel now more than ever. In fact, they are planning a trip to Europe next year and want your father and me to join them, and I for one, think it is a great idea. It's been a while since your father and I traveled abroad. The last trip we took to London was all business for your father; he spent most of his time in meetings while Gail and I toured the city and visited God knows how many historical churches and castles." Anastasia's conversation is interrupted by her cell phone buzzing. "Hello Mia, yes…yes…uhu…yes…that sounds perfect…of course…hold on Mia, give me a sec…Theodore, honey, I have to finish making preparations for your father's birthday party and I am afraid this will take a while; you know your aunt Mia." She rolls her eyes as she leans to kiss her son on the cheek then heads for the kitchen leaving her very tired son alone.

Minutes later, feeling a little bit rested, Theodore decides to head over to his father's study room. He remembered from an earlier call from Christian that he had received a large envelope from Boston University, most likely the new enrollment documents he was waiting for, so he decides to go look for it. As he enters the study, the first thing he notices is the smell of his father's after shave, combined with the musky aroma of Christian's favorite cologne. Recognizing his father's scent mixed with the smell of leather give him a comforting feeling.

Minutes pass as he sits on his father's chair going over his enrollment forms. He notices that the top right hand drawer of his father's desk is half way opened, with the key still attached to the lock. Out of pure curiosity he opens the drawer all the way out to look inside, and the first thing he sees immediately gets his attention; it is a large, thick envelope that is simply marked 'my adoption'.

Theodore stares at the envelope for a while, debating whether or not to take a peek inside of it, or to just simply put it back in and close the drawer. His father rarely talked about his and his sibling's adoption into the Grey family, and never detailed the whole experience. He also remembered that whenever he brought up or asked his father about his adoption experience, he would become evasive and would only mention the basics of the process. He would go as far as to try and change the subject, or in his opinion, would side step the questions. He also remembered his father mentioning how lucky and grateful he and his siblings were to have been adopted by loving and caring parents, he couldn't praise Carrick and Grace enough. Theodore remembered one comment in particular that his father made in the past regarding his adoption.

…

**Flashback:**

"_You know Teddy, your uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia and I are the luckiest people in the world. We got the best parents; we won the lottery when they adopted all three of us. And I am the luckiest of all, because they saved me from…well, they practically saved my life."_

**End of flashback.**

….

Although curiosity tempts him, Theodore decides not to invade his father's privacy, so he puts the envelope back in the drawer and locks it after he closes it. He decides that his time would be better spent by filling out his college forms in order to submit them before his summer break came to an end. After a while he gets so focused on his task that he does not notice Christian standing by the entrance of his study, staring at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Well look at you son, behind my desk you look so much like your old man. The only difference is the color of your eyes, same as your mother's."

Theodore responds to his father's greeting. "Bout time you got home old man, been waiting for you. I need your help with all this bullshit paperwork. One thing I'm not good at is dealing with dead trees and legal mumbo jumbo; bet you're happy that Phoebe is the one who's going to take over your empire, huh?"

"What can I say Ted, she is smarter than you, but what woman isn't?"

"Ouch, good one Dad." He gets up to allow his father to take his place by his desk.

"Just leave all this on my desk Ted, we got plenty of time to sort it out, besides, your mom has to sign on the dotted line too."

"Fine by me, rather do something else. Hey dad, do you mind if I have a beer?"

"Are you old enough?" He jokes as Theodore snorts and heads towards the mini fridge.

"Since you are having one, do you mind if I join you Ted?" Christian asks.

"Nope, your fridge, your beer. Here, drink this, the student's sacred ale, a nice cold bottle of Miller Lite."

This time it is Christian who snorts. "Since when did Miller Lite become the student's sacred ale?"

"Since it's my roommate Kyle's favorite beer, and he works at the corner market store, and Miller Lite is all he buys when he gets paid." They both share a laugh at his silly explanation.

"It's so good to have you home Ted, you have no idea how much we miss you around here. Especially Maria, did you know that she still calls you 'mi Niño'? She makes no secret to the fact that you are her favorite, that woman has no shame."

"I've always been her favorite, but that's because I'm the only one that ever bothered to learn Spanish, no one else even tried." He smiles before he takes a gulp of his beer. "Speaking of which Dad, how is everyone else? Not just Maria, but Taylor and Gail, especially Gail, I miss her and her cooking so much."

"You'll get to see her soon, she and Taylor are due back next week. Jason misses Sophie and Jackson a lot; he doesn't get to see them very often since Sophie made her choice to stay in Arizona. Anyways, I don't think they will be able to stand the heat in Phoenix, he hates the weather there."

"I can't believe Sophie is a mom already, and with another kid on the way. This may sound weird, but, I just can't picture Taylor playing goo goo with his grandson, can you?" Theodore asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Good Lord, no, hell no. If he does act like an infantile with his grandkid, he never does it in front of anyone. By the way, I hear Sophie and you have been keeping in touch since you broke up with Samantha. Is she still trying to set you up with her girlfriends?" Christian smirks.

"Yes, and she keeps sending me pictures of them. I must admit though, some of them are very good looking. But I just don't have time for set ups or blind dates, too busy with school and work, you know?"

"Are you really too busy or just not ready to take a plunge into the dating scene?"

"Guess it's a little bit of both."

Christian stares at his son as he runs his hand through his hair, a trait he inherited from him. "Or is it because you are still not over Sam?" He asks.

Theodore just shrugs his shoulders as he takes another sip of his beer.

"It's okay son, you don't have to talk about it, we can talk about other things if you want."

After a minute of silence, Theodore turns to his father. "Dad, remember when you said you knew mom was the one for you since the first day you met her?"

Christian is surprised at his son's question. "Yes, I remember Ted, I always tell you kids that."

"Well, that's what I want too. I don't mind dating at all, it's just that I want to meet that special someone. I want what you and mom have. With Sam, It felt good and right at the time, and I really do have feelings for her, but…"

"But you're no sure you love her that way." His father finishes his sentence for him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, being apart for so long has not helped, she's getting on with her life across the country and me, well, and becoming a doctor is my top priority for now. I just don't think she's the one, and I feel guilty for saying that because she's been more than my girlfriend, she's been my best friend too."

"Son, if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. If not, well, I have no doubt that you will eventually meet your better half someday. Don't try to rush into anything you have doubts about son, life has a funny way of throwing you a curve once in a while."

Theodore smiles at his father. "Dad, that was so cheesy, you're starting to sound like Mom."

"Hump, dissing your old man's advice?"

"Nope, not at all, never do that to my oldies."

"Oldies my ass, I have more energy to run around circles around you and your tired ass." Christian chuckles.

"Speaking of ass, when is Phil getting here? I miss that trouble maker."

"He's staying the night over again at your Uncle Elliot's place. He's taking him and Carl to that new laser combat place, don't remember the name, but it's supposed to be the best place for techno games."

"I know that place; Phoebe calls it a geek's wet dream. Gotta love uncle Elliot, I bet he's enjoying his boys night out. I remember just after Carl was born, he told me that he could actually smell the testosterone in the air." He laughs along with Christian.

"Don't let that big oaf fool you, Ava always had him wrapped around her finger, she's definitively daddy's girl. He loves spending what little time he gets with her, and misses her terribly. Kate told Ana that he calls and emails her every single day. He will never admit it, but he actually cried when she moved to Berkley."

"Dad, Phil told me that next year him and Carl are planning to work all summer long at my uncle's company, is that true?"

"Yep, seems that way. Your mom and I talked about it, seems that Phil is more and more alike your uncle. He loves to build things, and he's the one that asked Elliot to show him around his work sites, but your uncle instead offered to hire him and Ricky as his 'goffers' for the summer."

"And you thought he would become a Veterinarian." Mocks Theodore.

"He still might, he still has those damn rats, gerbils, whatever they are, and not to mention those two smelly, furry mutts."

Theodore smiles at his father. "Well, at least he got rid of the snakes and that ugly green lizard that terrorized mom and Phoebe for years." Both men share a good laugh.

"What's this, my two favorite men in the whole world drinking before dinner?" Anastasia asks as she walks in the study room.

"Why Mrs. Grey, you're not the only one wanting some time alone with his oldest son; jealous, are we my love?" Christian jests as he kisses her.

"Not at all Mr. Grey, you know I love to see my two very handsome men spending time together, male bonding at its best."

"Mom, did you finish making your plans with aunt Mia?" Theodore asks.

"Nope, not yet, I'm just taking a break from Mia, I need to get dinner started as soon as Maria and Phoebe get back. It's enchilada night, but dinner will be a little late; you think both of you will be okay alone for a little while longer?"

"If it's Maria's special enchiladas, then I am more than willing to wait mom." Theodore smiles as he rubs his stomach.

"We're fine Sweetheart; Ted and I are just shooting the breeze for now." Christian assures his wife as he kisses her hand.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone to enjoy your beers, but not too much I hope." She playfully scolds them as she leaves the room.

"Son, make sure you drink some Pepto before dinner, Maria's enchiladas are mouthwatering but they do a number on your stomach." Christian warns his son as he pats his abdomen.

After a while, a couple of more beers, and light conversation, Theodore remembers the envelope that he saw earlier inside his father desk. He decides to finally ask his father about it.

"Dad, I been meaning to ask you, actually, been wanting to ask you about it for a long time, but it just never seemed the right time to ask, so here it goes."

After noticing his son fidget a little, Christian decides to ask first. "What on your mind Ted?"

Theodore takes a deep breath. "How come you never talk about your adoption with us, I mean, with me?"

Christian stares at his son for a few seconds, his question surprises him and is one he has been avoiding for a long time. "Ted, is there a reason why you are asking this now?"

"You see, there it is. This is what I mean, you always side step or change the subject. What does it matter if I'm asking now or later?"

Christian gets up from his chair and walks towards the window, where he just stands for a few seconds, staring out as if lost in thought.

"Dad, I'm sorry if talking about your adoption is hard for you. I don't mean to make you sad or upset you, I'm sorry I brought it up dad, just forget I asked." Theodore gets up as well to join Christian as he continues to stare out the window.

"Ted, you did not upset me, and I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. It's just, well, it's…it is very hard for me to try to figure out a way to tell or explain to about my past."

Theodore puts his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, I'm not a child anymore. I know only bits and pieces of your life before you met mom. I want to know more about you. You are my father, I love you, and I just want to get to know you better. I know so little about you, about your childhood. I want to know where you came from."

Christian turns to look at his son, who looks him directly in the eye and asks.

"What happened to you when you were a child dad?"

Christian takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

"You can tell me anything dad, I'm your son. I can take it. I want to know dad."

Christian opens his eyes, they are misty by now. He gently rubs Theodore's hand from his shoulder as he finally finds his words. "Theodore, I knew this day would eventually come. Take a seat son, this will take a while."

Theodore heads over to the leather couch, while Christian pours himself a glass of bourbon.

"Son, promise me that before I tell you my whole story, you will keep an open mind, and please, please remember that I love you with all my heart. You, your sister and brother, and your mother mean the world to me. You, all of you, are my life."

Theodore feels a strange knot forming in his throat, as he eyes his father's posture. Christian's shoulder seemed to have sagged as he takes a seat next to his son.

"Dad, if…" Christian cuts him off.

"No, Ted, you are right. I owe you my story; after all, you are my son. You need to know who your real father is. You need to know what happened to me as a child. You need to know who Christian Grey is."

….

….

**TBC**

**What do you guys think?**

**Like it so far?**

**Notes:**

**This conversation takes place a day before Christian's 50****th**** birthday, and my story will continue to his birthday party. This will be a short story, two, three, maybe four chapters. This will not be easy for Christian, or Theodore, but I think you will like the outcome.**

…

**Please don't forget to review, I promise I read all reviews. I may not get a chance to answer all reviews, but I do read them all.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK LONG, BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AT WORK AND STILL RECOVERING FROM ALL THE HOLYDAY DRAMAS. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON OTHER CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES WHICH I HOPE TO UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY WISHED I OWNED FSOG, BUT THAT HONOR BELONGS TO E.L. JAMES, AND I AM JUST HAVING FUN WITH HER WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

**Clarification: **

I made a few mistakes (booboos) regarding Elliot's son Carl, I mistakenly called him Ricky, and not just in this story but another one I am currently updating as well. I corrected my errors, and I am truly sorry for the confusion. A few of my readers caught the mistake and I thank them for pointing that out to me. To clarify who is who in this story and others:

Christian and Anastasia's children are: Theodore, Phoebe and Phillip, or Phil.

Elliot and Kate's children are: Ava and Carl Grey

Mia and Ethan's children are: To be announced soon! (Waaahaaa!)

...

**COMING CLEAN**

...

Theodore had waited years to have that special conversation with his father, one that was long overdue, at least according to him. For Christian, this was a conversation that he wished he did not have to have with his son. Christian could no longer put if off. Theodore was no longer a child; he was a grown man, a grown man that was entitled to know about his family history. A man who had asked his father about his childhood, he simply wanted to get to know him better as a man.

...

"Theodore, how much do you know regarding my adoption?" Christian asks his son as he takes a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Not much, I think. Just that you were adopted by grandma and gramps along with Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot when you guys were just kids or babies. That's about as much mom and grandma told me."

Christian lets out a deep breath as he reclines back on the sofa while leaning his head back. "Well, it's obvious you know very little about my childhood. " He closes his eyes as he begins to tell his story.

"I was adopted when I was only four years old. I was the second to be adopted; your Uncle Elliot was the first to be adopted. A few years later, your Aunt Mia arrived in my mom's arms. She was this pink, little chubby angel with dark hair." Christian smiles fondly as he remembers that special day.

"Dad, how much do you remember? I mean, you were so young." Theodore asks as he shifts sideways to get closer to his father.

Christian does not answer right away.

"Dad?"

"I remember a lot. I remember a lot before, during and after my adoption Ted." He turns to face his son with a sad smile.

"You do?" A surprised Theodore asks.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Theodore nods as if to permit his father to continue.

"I remember many things that, if it were possible, I would gladly erase from my mind." He points to his head. "But some memories just stay with you, they never go away."

"Are you talking about good or bad ones?"

"The bad ones mostly, those are the ones I would give my fortune away to erase. The good ones…" He smiles while staring at his son. "You never want to lose those, never; those memories are the ones that keep you alive, the ones that keep your heart beating."

Theodore smiles back at Christian and asks. "Tell me about those memories dad, both the good and bad."

"Okay, I guess it's best to start with the bad ones first."

"Are you referring to memories before your adoption?"

"Yes."

"You said you remembered a lot. Do you remember your birth parents at all?"

"Only my birth mother, but not my father, the sperm donor. I never knew him."

"So, he was never around? Did your mother tell you anything about him?"

"Well, no, he was never around, and I doubt my mother even saw him again after they conceived me."

"So your birth mother raised you alone, until you were adopted by grandma and pops?"

Christian sighs as he rubs his forehead. "Yes and no son. Yes, she tried to raise me, best way she could, considering the circumstances at the time. And no, I pretty much looked after myself, most of the time anyways."

Theodore's eyes widen in response to his father's answer.

"What?"

Christian's sad smile confuses him even more.

"Dad, what the hell!"

...

"What do you mean you looked after yourself? Weren't you just a baby? What were you, about two or three years old?"

"Yes, I was just a toddler pretty much Ted, and I was on my own at such a young age. You see, my mother was unable and too unstable to take care of me. Most times she just slept, and when she was awake, she was too out of it to even take care of herself, much less me. So, at a young age, I was left alone, to fend for myself."

"Dad, what the fuck?"

"Ted..."

"Jesus dad, what the hell do you mean she just slept, or was just too out of it? What kind of mother just neglects her son? Was she some kind of drunk or what?"

"Ted..." Christian tenderly caresses his son's hand. "My birth mother was a shitty mother. Yes, she neglected me, she did not abuse me physically, but neglected me, and she failed to protect me."

Theodore rose from the sofa as he brushed his hand through his copper hair.

"Dad, you were just a fucking baby, what kind of mother would neglect her kid that way?"

He turns to look at his father, seeing nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"Dad, what was wrong with her. Was she that sick, I mean, mentally ill or something like that?"

"Yes, in a way, she was very sick Ted." He motions for his son to sit back down next to him "You see, my birth mother was a crack addict." Christian sighs as he looks down. "At the time I did not know this, because I was so young, I did not understand. It was years later, when I was older, that your grandmother Grace told me the whole story. My mother became a drug addict, most likely after giving birth to me, because medically, no drugs or any of its residues were ever found in my system. Anyways, the addiction took over her entire life, all she cared about was when and how to get her next fix, and she apparently did anything to get it. Neglecting me was simply a result of her addiction."

Theodore shakes his head in shock.

"Dad that is just plain sick. You were just a child. It must have been awful for you. Was there anyone else to look after you? I mean, did you really just fend for yourself? Who fed you or how did you eat?"

"No, there was no one else Ted. There were a few times when my mother was lucid enough to actually comfort me. I remembered those times when she would actually feed me, clean me or just simply put a blanket over me. She would sometimes sing to me. But as I mentioned it, they were just a few times, mostly it was just me crawling on the floor or trying to get on top of a chair to look for some crumbs of food or a drink of water. I would eat maybe a few pieces of bread a day, that is if I got lucky enough to find some. I don't even remember if I ever bathed, I remember being dirty all the time. To this day I still remember the stench in that bug infested placed we lived in. It reeked of spoiled food and urine. I think the urine smell was me, because I remember urination everywhere, most times I was too weak to make it to the toilet..."

"Dad...I..." Tears begin to stream down Theodore's face.

"No, don't cry Ted. Please son, look at me."

Theodore does as his father tells him as he wipes his tears.

"I shed too many tears as a boy Ted, but all those awful times are behind me now. It's my past and I thank God every day now that I can remember it without breaking down or losing control like I used to. I can relieve my past this way because of what I have now. I have the unconditional love and support of my family, and that is all that matters now."

"Sorry dad, it's just that..." Theodore gives his father an embarrassed smile.

"I don't want you to cry Ted; the last thing I want is to make you feel unhappy or sad. Just look at me now, I'm a very happy man son. I'm one happy son of a bitch, and you can take that to the bank."

Theodore snorts as Christian pats his shoulder. "Yeah, one happy son of a bitch alright. But you don't fool me dad, I know you still hurt because of what happened to you. I can tell, all I have to do is look you straight in the eye. I can tell dad."

Christian rubs the back of his neck as Theodore continues to stare at him.

"I hate this you know." Christian smiles.

"What?"

"This, you being able to read me like your mother does. Phoebe can too. I hate that both of you inherited that from her. Well, at least Phil can't."

"Says you, that pain in the ass can read you just as well. He's been asking me about you for a while now. You know, regarding your adoption."

Christian sighs and moans as he brings his hands to his face.

"Don't worry dad, I don't think you have to worry about this talk with him for a while. He's too busy thinking about girls right now."

"Good God, is he really? How come he hasn't come to me about it?"

"Um, well, he's been asking me questions about it. You know, the big brother thing."

"Man, I've been spending so much time with your sister at Grey Enterprises that I didn't realize your brother is at that age. I think I might have to have a talk with him sometime soon."

"Hey dad?"

"Yep?"

"You're straying off course here. I don't mean to push, but, I know there is more to your story than what you have told me so far. I would like to hear it, that is if you are able to do so."

Christian leans back on the sofa again. "Yes, I can continue Ted. For you, I will."

...

"As I told you before, my birth mother was too sick to care for me. Her addiction was just too strong; she was weak and was not able to fight her demons. In the process, I was left all alone. She was physically there with me, but mentally, well, I was pretty much alone."

"So no one else was there to look after you." Theodore states, not questions.

"No, and yes." Christian looks at his son who raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"There was someone else who live with us. He was my mother's..." He briefly closes his eyes.

"Your mother's...who dad?"

"My mother's pimp." Christian all but whispers.

Theodore stares at his father in shock, and unconsciously takes his hand in his.

"Your mom...she was...I, I mean..." He stutters out.

"Yes, my birth mother was a prostitute. She was a prostitute, and this monster, who called himself her daddy, used to call her his 'bitch'."

Christian presses his son's hand tighter, as if to pull more strength and courage from him.

"He, he abused her. He abused her in more ways you could ever imagine. He beat her up constantly, he demeaned her, and he brought all the vile, slime from the streets in order for them to have their way with her, while he watched, while I watched too. He would charge them and kept the money for himself."

For a minute of two, there was nothing but silence between the two men. Father and son remained silent, holding on to one another. Theodore was trying so hard to keep the tears away, that he did not notice right away that his father had already shed a few tears, because he had remained so quite.

Theodore turned to look at Christian as soon as he heard him sniffle while trying to wipe the tears with his other hand.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, dad. I had no idea." His words come out more like a whisper.

"Ted, you have nothing to be sorry about, so don't apologize for anything."

"Yes, yes I need to apologize. I had no right to demand anything from you. I had no right is asking you to tell me anything about your childhood. I had no..." Theodore is interrupted by his father.

"Son, stop that. Of course you have every right to ask me about my life. Because my past, present and future is with all of you. Your mother, your sister and your brother. I owe you all my past. You see, all of you are the ones that will continue mine and your mother's legacy. You carry and will carry the Grey name with pride. So I do owe you my past, my history, it's yours to inherit."

"Dad, I get it, but I..."

"No son, no buts, no regrets about you asking me for anything. I told you this before; you need to know who your father is. Where I came from, why I am the man I am now. Someday, and I fear it will be sooner than later, It will be Phoebe and Phil's turn to know their father."

Theodore offers his father a sad smile as he reaches over to wipe one last tear from Christian's face. "Okay then, Mr. Grey, you may continue."

"Ted, I honestly believe that my birth mother fell into that life due to unfortunate circumstances. I guess I will never know. With all my money and resources, I was only able to find out that she did come from a middle class family, and that both her parents are now deceased. She had no siblings, and only a couple of living cousins. I know that she went to college for a couple of years, but that she dropped out and nothing much after that."

"Dad, what was her name? Do you remember her name?"

"Yes, her name was Ella."

"Ella, why does that name ring a bell?"

"Maybe you heard me talking to your mother about her before."

"Yeah, maybe, I think so."

"What about your birth father. Did you ever find out who he was, or did you even try to find out about him?" Theodore regrets his question as soon as he notices the change in his father's demeanor.

"No, I never did find out who he was, nor do I care to find out. For all I know he was just another John she hooked up with. As far as I know or care, Carrick is my only father."

After a few seconds of silence, Theodore dares to ask his father.

"That asshole you mentioned before, your mother's pimp. You said that he abused your mother in many ways."

"Yes, he did." Christian lets go of his sons hand as he drops his face between his hands.

"Dad, did he abuse you too?"

Christian remains silent.

"Dad?"

He still remains silent.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay dad. I understand now."

Since Christian remains silent, Theodore begins to get up from the sofa, but as soon as he does, he feels his father's hand take hold of his.

"Yes." Christian's answer comes out sounding like a mere breath.

Theodore stares at his father as he sits right back down.

"Yes." Christian answers him again, this time looking right straight at him.

Before Christian says another word, Anastasia makes her presence known by entering his office.

"Alright you two, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, and Christian, Phoebe called and she..."

She stops in mid-sentence...

TBC.

...

I had a hard time writing this chapter because I kept wiping the tears away. I know, it's a sad one, and the next chapters to come will be tear jerkers, but I promise, the ending will be worth it.

I had planned to finish this story in three chapters, but it looks like I still have a few more to write, maybe five or six.

Please don't forget to review, and all reviews are welcomed, even the negative ones, as long as they are not nasty. I do read all of them and try to respond to as many as I can.

XOXOX To all!


End file.
